The present invention relates generally to welding-type devices, and more particularly, to a quick connector assembly for use therewith.
Welding-type devices generally have a power source configured to generate a power signal suitable for welding-type applications. This power signal is transmitted beyond the power source by connecting a pair of cables to the power source. One of the cables has a torch at an end thereof and another cable has a work clamp attached at an end thereof. The cables are of such length as to allow an operator to position the torch and work clamp proximate the work piece. Additionally, the cables provide an operator with flexibility in the positioning the work piece relative to the power source.
During a welding process, weld power is transmitted through the weld cables to the torch and work clamp. As an operator performs a welding process, the weld cable must often be repositioned during the welding process. An operator may inadvertently apply stresses to the connection between the weld cable and the power source during repositioning of the weld cables. Inadvertent overstressing of the connection can result in poor electrical connectivity between the weld cable and the power source. Poor electrical connectivity between the weld cable and the power source can detract from weld quality and result in wear between the components of the connection. Ultimately, the connection can be overstressed to a point of mechanical failure or disengagement. As such, the connection between the weld cable and the power source must be designed to withstand such inadvertent stresses.
While some connectors provide a relatively robust mechanical connection, such as by bolting the weld cable to the power source, such constructions are not without their drawbacks. Specifically, welding-type devices that require the weld cable be bolted to the power source detract from the ease of portability of such devices and the interchangeability of weld cables. The weld cables are often removed during transportation of the welding device in order to protect the electrical integrity of the weld cables. In order to move the welding-type device, the operator must not only remove the cables but must also acquire the tool/tools required to disengage the bolt from the power source. Similarly, if a particular welding application requires a longer set of cables, an operator must remove a first set of cables and connect a second set of longer cables. As such, in highly dynamic applications where the power source may be relocated several times a day or welding processes may be required at different distances from the welding device, repeatedly disconnecting and reconnecting the weld cables decreases the overall efficiency of welding operations.
In addition to the mechanical considerations, the connection between the power source and the weld cable must also be able to thermally and electrically support the transfer of the power signal suitable for welding through the connection. As the amount of current passed through the connection increases, the temperature of the components of the connection also increases and is indicative of power loss associated with the connection. Heat generated in the connection decreases the electrical efficiency of the connection. Additionally, if left unaddressed, the temperature of the connector can ultimately lead to failure of the connection or damage to other components of the welding-type device including the welding cables, the torch, the welding device housing, or the internal components of the welding-type device. As such, the connection between the weld cable and the power source may not only decrease the overall efficiency of the welding-type device but may also define a limit for the amount of welding power that can be communicated through the connection.
It would therefore be desirable to have a connector assembly that is quickly connectable to a welding-type device and can withstand the transfer of relatively high weld power signals therethrough.